<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the perfect night by Snowbarryfan_2007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648537">the perfect night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007'>Snowbarryfan_2007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, fell asleep while making this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbarryfan_2007/pseuds/Snowbarryfan_2007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just read people .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the perfect night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not canon compliant .please dont sue me. ;)<br/>see end notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barry Allen was sitting at his desk one bright sunny morning waiting for Caitlin to change so they can go for their date .Little did she know ,that this was the most important day of his life and hers too .tonight was THE night .the night he was going to propose to her .he knocked the bedroom door quite loudly .”Cait ,are you ANYWHERE near getting ready so we can go?’ there was a deep silence .”hang on ,honey .i will be down in a minute .just play some games on your phone or something. ’she said breaking the silence .’but Cait ,I already played all my games and I really want too…………………’he was interrupted by the door opening and Caitlin stepping out of the room wearing the dress she wore when they went to karaoke that one night before they were dating .’what?’ she asked wondering if something was wrong with how she dressed while Barry continued gazing at her ;chuckling internally at the fond memory .’nothing ‘he hastily  replied ‘I just really want to go now’. Caitlin chuckled  as she looked at his adorkable face .’fine ,lets go’ she said ,giving him a kiss on the cheek.                                                                                                                                            </p><p>they drove in silence as Barry started getting a bit teary eyed ,thinking how his life has changed in so many ways from being the flash ,to having a fight with iris ,to getting a girlfriend and now to this new milestone in his life .suddenly the car came to a halt and Caitlin said ’we’re here now Barry ‘.as they walked up the stairs ,Barry checked his pocket  to feel the red leathery box .after they ate ,he looked at her and grinned before kneeling on the floor and pulling out the red box .’Caitlin snow ,will you do me the honours of being my lightning rod?’ he looked up at Caitlin to see that she was crying ,except that these were from joy .’yes!’ she screamed looking at Barry as he put the ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>7 years ,1 marriage and 2 children later<br/>
Caitlin looks at Barry ,eyes filled with tears of pure happiness .they had always talked about having kids later on in  life but seeing Barry in the park ,playing with little Nora and Thomas Snowallen was just heart warming .she  had felt fear at first uncertain what the future might hold but when she sees Barry ,her fears disappear .she knew that she did not care what the future held but as long as she had her family ,she would continue to fight for what is right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi ,i just started writing fanfiction like a week ago .feel free to comment .or give kudos<br/>thxx<br/>xoxo snowbarryfan_2007<br/>if this isnt what you expected ,i am sorry .<br/>also my thirteenth birthday was on the 13 of july<br/>thx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>